Mikan teaches Natsume to confess!
by AUBURN FLAMES
Summary: Mikan thought that Natsume is a gay so she decided to teach him how to confess to Ruka! Well, Natsume decided to act like one, a gay. Will love be confessed through out this crazy, nonsense act? tell me what you think, R&R!


**hey hey ho! this fanfic is dedicated to crimsonpendant!! youichi and aoi, you can do the disclaimer!**

**aoi: hai! i love thunder(danielle camille) doen't own gakuen alice or any of it's characters!**

**youichi: but Tachibana Higuchi owns it!**

**hope you'll like it!**

**in this ffn, natsume is a bit OOC.. why? just read and find out.**

* * *

It's a Saturday morning in the academy. The birds are chirping merrily, the sun's shining brightly and the students are out walking. Anyway, let's focus on the four main character.

Imai Hotaru is busy developing Ruka's funny pictures for blackmailing. While the two bestfriends, Nogi Ruka and Hyuuga Natsume are out talking to each other at a bench with Sakura Mikan following them without Ruka and Natsume knowing it.

"Natsume, tell me, do you love someone? Don't worry, I won't tell it to anybody!" Ruka asked patting his pet rabbit, Usagi

"How about you? Do you love someone?" Natsume said with a smirk. At this point, Mikan thinks that Natsume and Ruka are together like lovers and Ruka asked Natsume if he loves someone just to make sure that Ruka is Natsume's apple of the eye.

"N-no Natsume, I asked the question first so I think, umm, you should answer my question first."

"Ok, I lo-" Before Natsume could say who he loves, Mikan appeared infront of them laughing! Of course, who wouldn't laugh when you heard two boys say their confession? Mikan rolled to the right side and to the left side. Her left hand is on her stomach while her other hand is on her mouth. Natsume and Ruka just stared at her confusely(confusely? where is my dictionary?) but Natsume left suddenly leaving Ruka and Mikan alone.

"Mikan, are you alright? Why are you laughing? Don't tell me, you heard what we've talking about? Here, let me help you stand up." Ruka said as he handed his hand to Mikan.

"Ruka, haha, I'm sorry to disturb your lovey-dovey time with Natsume! Ja! I gotta go now and find Natsume!" Then Mikan ran away from Ruka obviously finding Natsume to apologize.

"But Mikan, we do not have lovey-dovey time." Ruka said with a sad, low voice even though it's too late.

"Natsume! Natsume! Where are you?" Mikan said trying to look for Natsume at the Sakura Tree Garden.

"Down here Polka." Mikan look behind her, only to see Natsume lying under her giving him a full view of her underwear.

"Natsume no hentai! What are you doing down there!? Ahah! You're sneeking on me right? Don't look at my underwear again!" Mikan said while punching Natsume in the chest

"Baka, you're the one who's showing it to me! How dare you say pervert to me! You're harassing me!"

"Am not! Grr.. There's no use fighting with you because, because.. umm.." Mikan said biting her fingers and blushing, meaning totally embarassed

"Because? Polka, continue your sentence! Even five year olds can complete their sentence! Baka youjo!" Natsume said seductively

"Because.. you always win!" Mikan said puffing her cheeks and pouting her lips while Natsume looked away to hide his blushing face because of Mikan's cuteness

"Tch. Good you know. Anyway, why are you here?" _I hope she's here to say she loves me! Please do, please do._

"Na-natsume," Mikan said playing with her fingers

"What? Can you say it a little bit faster! If you don't have anything to say, I'll go then." _What? is she telling me she loves me? She's blushing and stuttering! Could it be?_

"Look, Natsume, IknowyoulikeRukaandyoutwoaretogethernow. Don't worry,you're secret is safe with me! We'll be sisters!. And sorry about what happened a while ago!" Mikan said smiling that could light up the whole town! While Natsume just stood there fuming in anger, ready to explode anytime.

"What the effing hell are you talking about?!?!" _Nooo! This can't be happening! 1st, she thinks Ruka and I have relationship and 2nd, she thinks I'm a gay! Why Mikan, why? _

To be honest, Natsume is calm, as if Mikan said nothing at outside. But inside, he is really embarassed, thinking sarcastically, nervous, his organs shaking wildly(yup, even _there_!) like he's a soda shaked many, many times by Mikan!

"Natsume! Don't worry! Please! You'll be safe with me! Haha, oh, I forgot, sorry for disturbing your lovey-dovey time with Ruka! I'm really, really sorry Natsume! Please don't burn me and turn me to crisps! Please!" Mikan begged for Natsume, she even knelt down!

A plan passed through Natsume's mind. A very very good plan. He have to play with Mikan, to agree that he have a relationship with Ruka. Thus, he helped Mikan standing, and started _the plan_. And so, he acted he like Ruka, he acted like a _gay_.

"Oh Mikan! Well you see, I am having problems with Ruka my love! Ahahaha, can you help me? Can you help me how to confess? Please? If you do, we'll be sisters!"

Natsume said while twirling his hair with his index finger even though his hair is short while Mikan just stood there in shock, well she is shocked to see Natsume like that. I mean Natsume is voted the hottest man in the academy, his muscles are bulging, he can face any missions, he's the apple of the eye of every girls in the academy and his alice is very dangerous! He's the hottest man in the whole world! They even say that he's the most perfect creature God has created. Mikan can't help but smile, seeing Natsume released his inner self, a self that he can't show to anyone. Mikan can't explain how happy she is right now, because of her help, he finally admitted he's a _gay._ But Natsume thought that this is the best way to succeed the plan. even though he's embarassing his self. But it's really really ok seeing Mikan happy.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Keep it going! Later, after you tell Ruka how you really feel, tell also to the whole academy you're a gay Natsume! Then you can changed you're name from Natsume to Natsumi(girl version name of Natsume)! Yay! Don't worry about the color, red is close to pink!"

Mikan said as she went to Natsume and hug him. Natsume, can't help but blush, since he is still a man and Mikan is a girl. But they can't stay like that for long, Mikan will get suspicious so Natsume pushed Mikan away from him.

"Ugh! Will you stop hugging me Polka? My Ruka will get jealous you know that? And oh, don't steal Ruka away from me!" Natsume said as _he checked his nails _which is so unfavorable when it comes to Natsume.

"Eh? You still call me by my underwear pattern? Hentai! But it's ok, since we're _both girls_!"

Natsume felt guilty for acting like a gay. Part of he's act will be agreeing with Mikan in almost everything even in underwear patterns, he will be forced to say 'Oh my gosh!', 'Like, totally' and more girly girl words.

"Ugh, yeah _sis_! Just, just tell me how to confess! Can we do it in your room?_ Natsume, you're not going to do anything to her. You're just gonna do the plan and act like a gay._"

"Eh? Ok! It's your first time going to my room right? But I think, you will be tired looking at it. We have the same kind of room since I am a Special Star!"

"Ok, let's go now, sis!" Natsume said while he grabbed Mikan's hand.

* * *

"Wow, your room is so big, sis even though it's big like me." Natsume said as he stared Mikan's room.

"Oh, it's nothing big, sis! Just cleaning will do!" Mikan said as she sat on the bed.

"So,did you bring me here just to watch you there sitting?" Natsume said as he raised a brow at Mikan.

"No, of course not! Ok let's start!"

"Natsum_i, _you tell Ruka your feelings, you must look beautiful! In fact, you must look like a girl! Come here, I'll give you a makeover! You must wear some lip gloss, so if you kiss Ruka, it'll be fun!" Mikan said as she took out her make up kit and pulled out a chair for Natsume.

"E-eh? No need for now, sis. He-he, so umm.. another tip?" Natsume said hysterically since he was nervous. He thought he will gonna look lika a girl with make up for real!

"-sigh- Ok! This is the most important: when you tell him, do not be shy with your feelings even though you're a _lesbian_. Don't stutter; just tell him straight and confidently!" Mikan said as she gave him a thumbs up.

"Eh? Can't you do it first? Will you do the demonstration?" Natsume said as he backed away.

"Hmm.. ok! Just give me minutes and I'll be ready." Mikan said as she went to her closet.

* * *

After 5 minutes, Mikan came out her closet. Natsume was shocked. Mikan was happy.

"What the effing hell are you wearing Mikan!!??" Natsume said as he nosebleed.

Mikan was wearing a very, very, very mini skirt and a tube reaching up to her upper waist only.

"Eh? This is what I want you to wear when you confess your love to Ruka!" Mikan said as she twirled around Natsume

_'Stupid teenage raging hormones! Stop twirling Mikan with that sexy clothes! Gah! I can't think straight! Darn! Why do I have to go to this situation_!' Natsume thought to himself

"Would you just take that off! I'm getting insecured! Hmmp!" Natsume blushed madly

"Hmm..! I won't! I will wear this until you learn how to confess!" Mikan placed her hands on her hips

"Wha- fine." '_It's because you're so demanding.' _Natsume sighed

"Ok! Another tip! The day you'll tell Ruka, don't be so obvious ok? When he comes near you, don't be nervous ok? Look at Ruka, think that you're still bestfriends no matter what happens after your confession whether you'll be accepted or rejected. Ok! Your friendship will serve as your inspiration, so act normally! Mikan cheered for Natsume

"Ok, don't worry I'll do good!" _'Wow, Mikan sure knows many things about confession! I wonder if Mikan already confessed to someone.. Man, I'll burn that guy to crisps!_

"What can I say? Hmm.. let me think.. aha! When you confess to Ruka, look straightly in his eyes, meaning, you're sincere with your feelings. Wait for his reply; if he loves you or sorry. If he don't say anything, that doesn't mean your rejected. That can only mean his shocked or surprised but, it may also mean your rejected! Haha! Don't worry, I assre you that Ruka will return your feelings to you!" Mikan gave him a thumbs up.

"Ok! Another tip!" Natsume clapped..like a girl.

"Be proud. Be proud that you're a gay! A lesbian! You're a girl! Raise your head, don't listen to their reactions when they found you two enter the classroom holding hands! Just raise a brow on them, make them jealous because you have the second most handsome guy in the academy! For sure, Sumire and her gang will collapse in the picture of you two together! Kyaa~!" Mikan jumped

"Look, Mikan, I have something to tell to you, it's something important." _Natsume! What are you talking about! You're gonna destroy your plan! _

"Ok, what't it? Come on tell me, but, why the long face?" Mikan pinched his cheeks.

"Hey, I do not love Ruka, nor don't want to confess to him. It's just a plan, Mikan. So sorry for the trouble I have caused you. This is just a plan to say what I want to say to you. Sorry." Natsume bowed.

"So you don't love Ruka? What do you want to say?" Mikan sat beside Natsume.

Natsume's hand slowly captured Mikan's hand. He hold it tightly, never letting go. Even though his hand is shaking, he managed to have a straight stare with Mikan. He knew that Mikan is nervous too since she kept nibbling and biting her lips. Natsume can't think straight at this point. He don't know how he can confess to Mikan. Of course, he can't apply what Mikan taught him. Only the last part, look straightly in her eyes, meaning your sincere with your feelings.

"Mikan, I am not gay. I'm just doing this to get your attention. I didn't mean to this. Please forgive me. I just want to say, -sigh- I love you, that's all. And, I also want to say, that you are my inspiration, you're like the air, I can't live without you. Do you accept the love I have for you?" Natsume gave a sad, hopeful face.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. No need to be cheesy, I love you too." Mikan gave him a warm hug and a peck on the lips.

"But Natsume," Mikan looked innocent

"What about Ruka?"

"Mikan no Baka!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**hey how was it? When Will You Notice Me is on hiatus! but if you still want to read the remaining chapters, 9 and 10, give me your email and i'll email it to you! **

**reviews!**

**reviews are highly appreciated!**

* * *


End file.
